


Double Trouble

by misura



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Some people see trouble. Others see an opportunity.
Relationships: Dexter Jettster/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).



Dex sat back, catching his breath. "I swear, it takes all four of these hands to keep your cute ass out of trouble."

"Three hands, at most," Obi-Wan said. "Given the current location of your fourth one, I'd say it's far more likely to get both our asses into trouble than out of it."

"Bah." Dex grinned, his sac slightly inflating. "Some trouble's worth getting into."

"True enough. But here? Now?"

"Next change of the guard's in another hour. You had some other suggestion as to what we might do while we wait?"

"Well. If you put it like that."


End file.
